This invention relates to openers for beverage containers, and more particularly to an improved lift-up tab opener of the type commonly used for cans of soda, beer or the like.
In a known prior art type of construction, the central section of the beverage can end is provided with a weakened score line which defines a generally U-shaped closure tab portion configured to be broken from the can end and forced by downward pressure into the interior of the can. This produces an oval-shaped opening through which the contents of the can may be dispensed. A generally elongated actuator is hingedly attached to the central portion of the can top end by means of a rivet. One end of the actuator is provided with a nose or pressure tab which overlies the U-shaped closure tab portion, so that when a finger loop on the opposite or terminal end of the actuator is lifted away from the can end, the pressure tab is forced downwardly to bend the U-shaped closure tab portion into the interior of the can.
Prior to opening, the actuator is pressed tightly against the can end by the rivet. Consequently, to initially lift the finger loop end away from the can end it is necessary to insert a fingernail or other object between the finger loop end and the can end. Since a fair degree of force must be exerted to cause the pressure tab to break the U-shaped portion from the can end, there is always the danger of breaking a fingernail during the opening process.
A prior art container is shown in plan view in FIG. 1 comprising a container 1 with a top 2 seamed by a crimped peripheral edge 2a and a central section 2b including a partially scored U-shaped closure tab 3. Tab 3 is adapted to be severed from top 2 along a major portion of its peripheral edge when pressure is exerted downward against the closure tab. The pressure is exerted by lifting one end of an actuator shown generally at 4, which is attached to top 2 by a rivet 5. The actuator 4 includes a central holding lip 6, which is attached to top 2 by rivet 5 just outside the periphery of tab 3. One end of the actuator comprises a pressure tab 7 positioned above closure tab 3 and the other end of the actuator 4 comprises a finger loop 8 which is grasped and lifted.
Several types of tools have been disclosed in the prior art to assist in operating the lift-up tab openers, examples being shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,352 issued Mar. 3, 1981 to O'Neal and U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,646 issued Jun. 25, 1985 to Kimberlin.
Referring to the cross section of prior art FIG. 2, the actuator 4 is shown lying flat against top 2. In order to assist in lifting the ring finger loop 8, the tops of beverage cans often include an indentation 2c to assist in getting the fingernail under the edge of finger loop 8. In spite of this, lifting the actuator sometimes results in broken fingernails or difficulty in starting the lifting process for finger loop 8. FIG. 3 illustrates the prior art lift-up tab actuator 4 after it has been rotated about the rivet to bend the holding lip 6 to depress the pressure tab 7 against the closure tab 3 to open the container.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved lift-up tab opener which facilitates safely and easily opening a beverage container without need for special tools.